Hunted
by Steffie Black
Summary: Werewolfhunters are after Remus, will Tonks be able to warn him in time? A crazy flight that even brings them to Greece follows. Sequel to Mornings After and Blood of a Werewolf. RLNT. Minor HBP spoilers.
1. The Diary

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the werewolf hunters, and I'm not sure I want to own them, maybe I can ask Rowling if I can trade them for Remus…

Summary: Werewolf hunters are after Remus, will Tonks be able to warn him in time? Sequel to Mornings After and Blood of a Werewolf. It might be a good idea to read BoW first to understand this one… RL/NT

A/N: this story contains minor HBP spoilers.

Hunted

**Chapter 1 : The Diary**

_June 28, 2002_

_Dear Diary,_

_One of my deepest wishes seems to finally come true. I know where to find Remus! (at least, sort of) He is in Romania, of all places, can you believe it? Why have I never thought of looking for him there? _

_I suppose I should feel guilty about being so happy, because Harry is dying and he needs werewolf-blood to survive and it has to be Remus', but I can't help it._

_I'm going to find Remus! (or so I hope)_

_Is it stupid and naïve of me to hope I can convince him to come back with me, marry me and live happily ever after together?_

_Damn, I can't believe I'm sounding like a teenager, but I don't care._

_I'M GOING TO FIND REMUS!_

_I want to say 'love', but I'm going to safe all of that for Remus._

_Tonks._

Michael Vastatore closed the diary of Nymphadora Tonks with a satisfied smirk. The woman may have escaped him a few months earlier, but that didn't really matter anymore. Having her diary had grandly made up for that and he would have his revenge, he was sure of that.

After he and his hunters had been squished by that giant, he had spent their recovery-time reading the woman's diary and had found it very interesting.

_She was actually in love with a werewolf and she was searching for him in my territory. How ironic._

Following this little piece of information, Vastatore had sent two of his companions, Al Summers and Jack Didit, to Britain, to find some more information about the Tonks-girl, and to lure her back to Romania. Michael Vastatore and the rest of his companions would be waiting for her there, ready to grace her with their company and accompany her again on her travels through their territory, uninvited of course. Vastatore laughed at the thought. _We will greatly enjoy her presence, although she probably won't like it. _._At least we are better company than that werewolf she claims to be in love with_, he scowled for a moment,_ we'll make sure she'll realise that in the end. _

And then, after we have joined her…

A maniacal grin appeared on Michael Vastatore's face.

Then, they would use her as bait during the next full moon, like they had planned to do when they had first captured her, but now the hunt would be so much better, knowing the werewolf they wanted to capture was the one she loved, and who knows, maybe he did love her back. _That is, if the half-breed is capable of such human feelings, which I'm sure it's actually not._

All in all, it was a good plan, they wouldn't be able to escape and once they had captured them both, the fun would really begin. _I have to remind Graham and David of preparing all the tools we will need. _

Michael Vastatore's grin grew even wider and more maniacal as he imagined all the games he could play with the werewolf and the girl who loved him. _Only a few more weeks of patience and the fun can begin…_

_

* * *

_Nymphadora Tonks was sitting in her office, going over some documents which contained possible information about the whereabouts of a person named Thomas Benson, who had disappeared during the war. His family had been searching for him without success and they finally decided on hiring a Private Detective. Tonks had been trying to find information about the missing person for a few months now, but every trail seemed to lead to nothing. 

One document caught her attention. It was an Auror-report, made during the last year of the war and part of a file about the comings and goings of certain known Death Eaters.

Tonks frowned. _Why haven't I noticed this before? _

According to this piece of paper, Thomas Benson was last seen in the company of Eely Al, a known Death Eater, whose real name was unknown but who was as slippery as an eel when it came to escaping the Ministry Aurors, hence the nickname.

_If this information is true, Thomas Benson is a Death Eater himself or he was killed by Death Eaters. Either way, there isn't much I can do to help._

A knock on the door of her office pulled Tonks out her thoughts and a moment later, Kingsley Shacklebolt entered. The scene reminded Tonks a bit of a day like this, over seven months ago, when the Minister for Magic had entered her office, much like he had now, and had provided her with information that had led her to finding Remus Lupin after two years of searching for him.

_There has to be a good reason for Kingsley to be here, but I hope it's less dramatic than last time. _Last time, it was because Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world, was dying and Tonks had been the one who had to save him.

"Whotcher Kingsley, what can I do for you? Whose life do I have to save this time?"

The Minister smiled slightly. "No one's, for now. Nice to see you too, Tonks. You almost make it sound like that's the only reason I ever come to see you."

"May I remind you it _is _the only reason you've come to see me lately?"

Kingsley smiled apologetically. "You're right, but being Minister for Magic is a busy job."

Tonks snorted. "I'm sure, but it's not a good enough excuse for neglecting your friends."

"All right, I promise to make it up to you as soon as I have time."

Tonks grinned. "I'll hold you to that, Kingsley, but anyway, what brings you here?"

The grin that had also appeared on Kingsley's face faded and his face became serious again. "We've received word Eely Al has turned up in Hogsmeade, but I don't want to send Aurors after him just yet, for various reasons. Firstly because he always manages to escape them and secondly because I don't want to spread panic in the village and the school and sending an Auror unit to Hogsmeade looking for a known Death Eater might do that. It would definitely be bad publicity for Hogwarts and I'm pretty sure Minerva wouldn't appreciate that, now the school has finally reopened last year. So I want you to take a look in Hogsmead, see if you can find out anything. If you have the time of course."

Tonks considered what Kingsley had said for a moment. _I still have to finish the Thomas Benson case, but on the other hand, Eely Al has escaped too many times and it would definitely be a good thing to see him off to Azkaban. Besides, who knows I might be able to find out some information about Benson._

"I'll do it. I'm going to Hogsmead first thing in the morning."

Kingsley looked relieved. "Thanks a lot, Tonks."

000

As she had promised Kingsley, Tonks went to Hogsmead the next day. After morphing herself into shady looks, which made her almost look like Mundungus Fletcher's younger sister, she took up a place in the Hog's Head, from where she could oversee and overhear everything that went on in the pub.

She didn't have to wait long until a young man, around Harry's age, maybe a bit older, entered and took a seat at a table in the darkest corner of the pub. Only a few moments later, he was joined by two men whose faces were hidden in hoods of their black cloaks, a chill ran over Tonks's spine and she was sure one of them was Eely Al. _And the others probably used to be Death Eaters too_

The conversation that followed was quiet and rushed and Tonks could only catch little parts of what was said. After only a few moments, however, Tonks realised who exactly she was dealing with.

"We have come with a message from Vastatore…" said one of the cloaked men. His companion motioned for him to lower his voice, but Tonks had already recognised the voice, it belonged to Jack Didit, one of the werewolf hunters who had captured her seven months ago. _But that means Eely Al is probably one of them too…Of course, Al Summers, why didn't I think of it before._

The next part of the conversation she could catch seemed to be about the man who had first entered and his job at the Ministry, although Tonks couldn't catch what that was, nor what his name was. _But it seems he used to be a spy for Voldemort at the Ministry. _They were now discussing something the man was expected to do for Vastatore and he seemed to be reluctant. In the heat of the discussion, they raised their voices a bit, and Tonks could hear them more clearly now.

"If the Minister finds out, he will surely send Aurors after us all, it's too big of a risk."

"Just make sure only the parties we want involved find out!"

"But what if they go to the Minister?"

"They won't because…" The voices quieted down again, but raised once more a moment later, and what she heard then made Tonks's heart almost stop beating.

"How do you even know for sure Lupin is there?"

"Because the girl left us a souvenir…"

After that, Tonks didn't really hear anything anymore, but she didn't need to, she knew what she needed to know.

_They're going after Remus. _

_And it's my fault._

_My diary._

000

_Please review..._

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Mornings After.


	2. Conversing and convincing

Disclaimer: I still own nothing; Rowling didn't want to trade (sniff)…

Hunted

**Chapter 2: Conversing and convincing**

After Tonks had spied on Eely Al and his companions in the Hog's Head, she had quickly returned home, packed a few things together and quickly warned Kinglsey of what she had witnessed. The next day, she found herself again near Grawps cave, ready to enter the vast forest again, in search of the little hut in which Remus Lupin was currently living.

Tonks had opted against apparating directly to the hut, since Remus would surely be awake right now, unlike the six last times she had seen him. He wouldn't expect her there and she figured he wouldn't appreciate it if she came barging in like that.

_Come to think of, I wouldn't be surprised if he won't appreciate me appearing here at all, no matter what way._

_And I'm not really sure I want to face him myself. _

The last time they had spoken with each other could easily be called a disaster.

_And that's the exact reason I prefer to come here when he's unconscious. But he has to be conscious for what I have to say to him and I'd rather face a few awkward moments with him than see him captured by those werewolf-hunters. _Tonks suppressed a shudder, forced her mind momentarily away from Vastatore and his gang, and walked into the forest.

_Walking there gives me another advantage, I have the time to prepare for the confrontation and figure out how exactly I'm going to explain this to him. _

000

In a dark room, in an equally dark inn, somewhere near the same dark forest Tonks had entered earlier that day, Michael Vastatore received his two followers who had travelled to Britain with a very important task. With a furious expression on his face, he listened at their explanations how it happened they had failed their mission.

"She must have gotten wind of what we were up to, when our contact went to her office, she appeared to have left very suddenly." Al Summers, to most known as Eely Al, declared.

"That means you haven't been careful enough, I expected better from you," retorted Vastatore. "She might have warned the werewolf by now, we have to act quickly if we still want to find them, but first…" He sent a signal to his two younger brothers, who were standing near the opposite wall of the room, the both of them took a few steps forwards and came to stand next to Eely Al and Jack Didit, wands out. "Of course I can't leave you unpunished."

Two voices spoke in unison the one word '_crucio'_, it was followed by the anguished screams of two other voices.

000

Remus Lupin had been out most of the day. It was winter and the thin walls of his hut didn't really protect him from the cold, a fire was burning almost night and day, but of course he needed to have enough wood to keep it going. Therefore he needed to replenish his supplies of firewood almost daily and that was what he had been doing today. With all the snow that had accumulated under the trees for months, it wasn't easy to find suitable firewood, and it took most of the day to find enough to last at least through the next forty eight hours. By the time Remus could return to his hut, he was completely soaked.

_The first thing I'll do when I'm back inside is making some very hot tea, or that will be the second thing, after I'll have dried my clothes._

Soon, Remus had reached his little hut, but as he approached the door, he realised something was different from when he had left it. Through the creaks in the door, a warm glow could be seen, as if there was a fire burning inside, which was impossible, since there had been no fire when he left this morning. _There's someone inside. _

Remus approached the door more carefully, silently pushing it open a little when he had reached it and peaking through. His heart skipped a beat as he saw who was standing by the fire, warming her hands above the dancing flames. _Tonks, what is she doing here?_

He watched her for a moment, debating with himself if he should go in or not. _Don't be stupid, of course I have to go in, I can't very well keep standing here and freeze to death. I'll have to face her sooner or later anyway. _With that, he opened the door further and walked in, as Tonks turned and faced him.

"Wotcher Remus, I was looking for you, but you weren't here. You don't mind I made a fire, do you? I don't really fancy frostbite."

Remus went to drop his fresh firewood in one corner of the hut, where a small pile of twigs and branches, which made his entire stock of firewood, was situated. After piling up the stack carefully, he turned to the fire, making sure to stand on the opposite site from Tonks.

"Tonks, what brings you here? Surely you're not here to enjoy the snow and cold."

Tonks rolled her eyes. _Trust Remus to joke about something that is causing him problems. Let's go straight to business then._

"No, I'm here to warn you."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "About what?"

Tonks took a deep breath, steeling herself to tell him the things she didn't want to say. "When I came here for the first time, I didn't tell you everything that happened to me while searching for you." She paused, but Remus merely raised one eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

"Not far from here, I bumped into the Vastatore-gang, this area seems to be their territory or something, they took me prisoner, but I managed to escape."

Remus' eyes widened, he stared across the fire at the metamorphmagus for a few moments before whispering, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tonks stared into the flames, not wanting to meet Remus' gaze. "It didn't seem to matter that much at the time."

"Didn't seem to matter? Tonks, do you know who the Vastatore's are?" Tonks nodded, but Remus ignored it and continued. "They hunt werewolves. They know no mercy and will do everything to reach their goal: to rid the world from as much werewolves as possible. They take pleasure in killing their victims as slowly and painfully as is possible. I've seen some of the things they did, investigated some cases during the first war. I can take much and I'm not easily scared and trust me, I've been through a lot, but I don't want to fall in their hands."

While talking, Remus had turned to staring into the fire, seeing horrible images only visible for his eyes, his voice becoming quieter as he spoke. Memories of the mutilated bodies of victims of the hunters were invading his mind and he couldn't stop himself from shuddering slightly.

Suddenly, warm arms wrapped comfortingly around him. Upon seeing the anguish on his face and hearing it in his voice, Tonks had walked around the fire and pulled him in a hug, trying to rid him from the images in his mind.

The sudden feeling of her arms around him, her body against his, effectively pulled him from the dark memories from long ago. He turned and wrapped his arms around Tonks in turn, returning her hug gratefully, allowing himself to enjoy their closeness, if only for a moment.

At last, he pulled away, suddenly remembering something. _At the time…She said it didn't matter _at the time_, then why does it now, what changed?_

"Why do you tell me this now, Tonks? Did something happen?"

Tonks eyed him for a moment, as if trying to figure out what she should tell him exactly.

"When they captured me, they stole my diary. I didn't give it much thought back then, I had more important things to think about." _Like running for my life, taking care of you and saving Harry. _"But, well, I had written quite a lot about you in it and, uhm, they may have deduced some important information out of it and…I'm blabbering like an idiot now. The point is, yesterday, I found out they know you're here somewhere and they're going after you."

A look of horror had appeared on Remus' face as he kept staring at Tonks disbelievingly for a long time. Suddenly, it seemed like his legs decided to give out, and he stumbled to his bed and slumped down on it, putting his face in his hands.

Tonks followed him to the bed and gingerly put a hand on his arm, not really knowing what to do. "I'm sorry, Remus."

He shook his head, without extracting it from his hands for even a second. "They've been after me before, I knew something like this could happen one day. But I'm not waiting for them to find me, I'd rather commit suicide first."

Tonks stiffened. "NO!" She couldn't help shouting. _I'm not going to lose you now I've found you again, I'm not going to let them take you away from me again._

Remus was startled by her sudden outburst and stared at her. Tonks stared right back, glaring as if daring him to repeat himself. "No, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. It's my fault this happened, I got you into this, and I'm going to get you right out of it too."

Remus kept staring at her, feeling a little bit of hope returning to him, not simply by what Tonks had said, but mostly because it was her who said it. But then he realised who exactly they were talking about and he needed to remind her of that. "They stop for nothing, Tonks."

Tonks sat up straighter, lifting her chin defiantly. "But they don't really know _me_ yet. I'll stop them, you'll see."

Remus smiled sadly. "Thank you, Nymphadora. But they really are dangerous, and I don't want anything to happen to you either."

Tonks frowned. "Don't call me that. And you don't have to remind me of how dangerous they are, trust me, I know, but I've been in dangerous situations before, don't worry about me. Now let's just pack your stuff and go home, all right?"

Remus returned to staring into the fire. "Go home? I was under the impression this was my home now."

Tonks snorted. "You call this a home? You know what I mean, Remus, come home with me. You're safer there."

But Remus shook his head. "I'm not sure I'm ready to return. Besides, I have nowhere to stay anyway."

"You can stay with me or with Harry or at the Burrow, wherever you want to, but I'm not letting you stay here on your own." Her voice had started to rise out of its own accord. "I'm not gonna lose you, Remus, I won't let it happen!"

She had stood from the bed and glared down at him and he could only stare back in amazement. He had never seen her act like this before and the meaning after this outburst made him feel warm inside. _She really cares about me. _

Remus finally gave a nod. "All right, I'll come with you." The next moment, he found himself enveloped in another hug, which he returned wholeheartedly.

Not long after that, they had packed all Remus' belongings, which wasn't very much, so it was fairly easy to do it quickly and efficiently. They had shrunken everything, divided it between the two of them and stored it in pockets in their robes and the backpack Tonks had brought with her (which Remus insisted on carrying for her).

After one final round of the hut, in which the fire was extinguished, they left the hut. Remus closed the door after him quietly and stared around him for a few moments.

Tonks came to stand next to him. "Are you going to miss it here?"

"I don't know. It's been a save haven for me for almost six years, although it never really felt like home. But I might miss the quiet sometimes. It will be quite an adjustment to be around people again."

"You'll manage. And whenever you want some quiet and peace, I'll make sure to stay out of your way." Tonks winked at him, Remus grinned. _She's right, I'll manage. It might even be easier than I think to be with people again. I'm certainly happy I'm able to talk to her again._

Together, they turned away from the hut and entered the forest.

000

_Please review…_

A/N: This may seem like the end, but it's not, there definitely more to come…

Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. Thanks Becca for correcting me, I hope I changed it now everywhere, I always forgot to change it before and that part of the chapter had already been written.

(I hope to recieve a little more reveiws for this one, since I used to get abit more for BoW andthe more reviews I get, the more and the better I write, without reviews I seem to get stuck in my stories.)


	3. Captured

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, except the evil werewolf-hunters, and who wants them anyway…

Hunted

**Chapter 3: Captured**

The area that was claimed by Michael Vastatore and his followers as their territory was mostly covered with vast forests. Smaller parts of it consisted of small valleys, where a few little towns were situated, and rocky hills. Most of these towns held only a few inhabitants, mostly Muggles, who were often paid by Vastatore to help him whenever he wanted their support, which could be helping him on his hunts, guarding prisoners or simply accepting him to play his gruesome games in their towns and their word to not go to the authorities.

Today, however, Vastatore wanted something else from the inhabitants of the small village of Wolfswood. He had assembled most of the villagers in the inn The Bleeding Calf, which was situated on the edge of the village and often served as his headquarters. Their instructions were simple: find a cave where a giant can live.

_This should do the trick. _

_Last time the girl passed through this village, we followed her from here on. That giant can't live too far from here and he helped her, so that must mean they know each other. _

_If she is to travel here and find her werewolf, she has to have a place where she can safely portkey to. A place that isn't likely to be found. No one knows where that giant lives, so his home would be a likely place. _

_Since there aren't other giants here (they mostly live more to the north), his cave wouldn't be that hard to find, when one knows what they are looking for. If that is her portkey-place, she will probably return there, with the werewolf. _

_And we will be waiting for them… _

Michael Vastatore smiled to himself. This was a good plan, they might still be able to find the werewolf and the girl. At least, if they found the cave soon enough, but that was the exact reason why he had called for the help of the whole village of Wolfswood. With all of them searching together, dividing the area carefully, it wouldn't take them much time to locate it.

000

Remus and Tonks walked through the forest in silence. They had opted for walking instead of apparating, so as not to leave any magical traces. If the Vastatore's were searching for them, they were likely to check for traces of travelling through magical ways, and Tonks had figured they were safer walking back to Grawp's cave, since it was less likely the hunters would search the whole forest, or even find them if they did, the forest was too vast to search completely.

_We only have to reach the cave, we will be safe then, they wouldn't dare to come after us when we're home, or at least I hope they won't._

They walked in complete silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable, since both were lost in their own thoughts, and silence lessened the chance of being detected anyway.

Tonks noticed Remus glancing at her several times, and when their eyes coincidently met, he had offered her a nervous smile.

"Are you all right?" She spoke as soft as possible, but he still jumped a little.

"Yeah."

"Nervous?"

"A little." _Very. Actually, nervous is an understatement._

"Don't be, everything's going to be fine, you'll see."

Their eyes met for a moment and they both smiled.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"For Everything. For taking care of me." He hesitated, but continued a moment later. "I know you've tended to me after every full moon these last months."

For the first time since they had started walking, Tonks stumbled and almost fell, Remus easily caught her. "That's the first time today, I was wondering where your clumsiness had gone to." He remarked, really smiling now.

Tonks blushed. "Well, it depends on the situation, but I had to cave in my clumsiness and become a lot better at stealth and tracking to survive the war." He winced a little at the mention of the war and frowned again, he still felt guilty for not being there to fight with them.

She seemed to read his mind. "It's not your fault you couldn't be there, nobody blames you."

But she did blame him a little for not returning afterwards, although she didn't tell him that. She didn't have to, because he knew already and he felt slightly guilty for that too now.

They walked on in silence for a moment, then, "I didn't want you to know I was the one taking care of you."

"I know. And I didn't want you to take care of me."

"I know. But I wanted to."

"And I'm very grateful you did." _If only you had any idea how much it meant to me, but I'm not going to tell you that, at least, not yet._

Their eyes met once more, both smiling at the other a little awkwardly, not really sure what exactly this conversation had meant, but knowing all the same there was more to it than what had actually been said.

They walked on in silence once more.

000

At last, they had reached the edge of the forest, Tonks was leading the way now, Remus walking right behind her on the overgrown path she was following. They were close to Grawp's cave now, but there was no trace of the giant, no sound whatsoever that showed of his presence, which was definitely a bit suspicious.

Normally, giants weren't the most subtle and quiet creatures alive, although Grawp had learned to be a bit less noisy in order to remain safely hidden, but what bothered Tonks the most, was the fact that every other time she had appeared near his cave, Grawp had been quick and enthusiastic to greet her.

_Something must have happened to him, please let it not be the Vastatore's._

She motioned Remus to be careful and beckoned him closer to inform him of her suspicions, but it was too late. Suddenly, from everywhere around them, people jumped up, some brandishing their wands, Tonks recognised them as members of the Vastatore-gang, others holding crossbows or guns at the ready. _Must be Muggles._

They were surrounded.

Someone started making his way through the close circle of capturers, and the next moment, Michael Vastatore was standing before them, sporting a malicious grin.

"Good afternoon, Miss Tonks, I'm very pleased to meet you again, since we didn't have the time for a proper goodbye, last time we met."

Tonks glared at the man standing before her, "I'd have been a lot more pleased if I didn't have to see you again for the rest of my life, Vastatore."

Vastatore tutted, "Now, that's quite rude of you, Miss Tonks, I believe my friends and me have always behaved like gentlemen in front of you, it's this kind of behaviour that has gotten you into trouble last time, you know, you treated us like scum, while all we wanted to do, was protect you from the big bad wolf." His grin turned even more malicious, if possible, as he turned his gaze towards Remus while he said this.

"It's quite an achievement I must say, a werewolf living on my territory without being found out. But that makes the eventual capture even more satisfying for me, and I'm sure the villagers will be very thankful I finally got rid of the beast for them."

Remus had tried his hardest to not show any sign of response, not wanting to give them that pleasure, but he couldn't help stiffen a bit at the final words; he knew deep inside which fate was waiting for him. Tonks seemed to have noticed this, because the next moment, he felt her small hand sliding into his, squeezing it reassuringly. Even under these desperate circumstances, the small gesture warmed his heart and gave him a little bit of hope.

Michael Vastatore had seen this gesture too, he laughed, "Isn't this precious, Little Red Riding Hood is trying to tame the wolf with a squeeze of the hand. Don't you know, girl, there is no way anyone, not even a very gifted witch like you, could tame a monster? Surely they taught you as much at school. It would be very interesting though, to see you trying this under a full moon, don't you think." The crowd around them sniggered.

Anger rose in both Remus and Tonks, Tonks opened her mouth to reply, but Remus beat her to it, after quickly letting go of her hand. "Do with me whatever you want, but leave Tonks out of this!"

This only made the crowd laugh harder. One of the other Vastatore-brothers, Graham, joked, "A werewolf trying to act like a gentleman, priceless," while the third brother, David, answered, "Why should we leave her out, it would spoil all the fun."

Tonks had turned to Remus, wide-eyed. "What are you saying, we're not going to let anything happen to us, we're going to find a way out of this, I escaped them twice before." Remus didn't answer her, he merely kept glaring at Michael Vastatore.

Vastatore apparently had heard Tonks' words over the noise of the crowd, or at least guessed them, "I wouldn't count on your giant friend to save you this time."

Tonks returned to glaring at the well-known werewolf-hunter and asked sharply, "What have you done with him?"

She didn't get an answer.

Michael Vastatore seemed to have decided at that point they'd had enough fun for now, he commanded his followers to tie up their prisoners tightly and go back to wherever they had come from.

000

They were only walking for an hour or so when they reached a village and a big part of the group that was escorting them went their own way down the village, probably returning home or to whatever were their daily activities. Only a few people kept accompanying the Vastatore-gang and their prisoners to their destination.

A little later, Tonks finally recognised where they were taking them. In the distance stood a small inn, a bit away from the actual village, a signboard clattering in the wind. It was the same inn where she had been very badly received last summer, when she had come searching for Remus here for the first time. Fading letters announced she had again arrived at The Bleeding Calf, and from the looks of it, Vastatore considered it as his Headquarters, he was surely acting as if he owned the place.

_But then again, he probably believes he owns everything in the vicinity. I can't believe I was so stupid to walk straight into their arms, twice none-the-less._

Michael Vastatore gave a few instructions and the next moment, both Tonks and Remus were deprived of their wands and taken to different rooms in the inn, both with securely closed up windows and doors, and no way to escape whatsoever.

000

And thus the adventure really began…with a nice cliff-hanger, don't you think?

_Please review…_

Butterbeer to calm the nerves for everyone who reviewed (and everyone who reviews now, gets something even stronger next time, you'll need it then).

A/N to Becca: I don't have a beta and you seem to be good at spotting errors, so I wonder if you would want to be my beta, I'd be very thankful (only if you're interested of course, mail me).Or if anyone else would be interested in beta-ing my stories, let me know.


	4. A hopeless situation

Disclaimer: I only own some worthless bastards, everything worthwhile belongs to J. K. Rowling…

Hunted

**Chapter 4: A hopeless situation**

How long she had been sitting there, Tonks didn't know. There was no way to measure time in this room, except for the fact that the sun had set quite some time ago.

When their capturers had first locked her in here, she had inspected the room for a possible way of escape, but found none. The door and window had been locked and they had taken her wand, so she couldn't open them herself, the room was furnished with a semi-decent bed and a small closet for clothes, Tonks supposed this was one of the guestrooms of the inn.

After her inspection of the room, Tonks had placed herself on the bed, trying to keep herself from wondering how Remus was doing. _Probably worse than me and it's all my fault. If only I hadn't lost my diary. If only I had gotten to him sooner. How am I ever going to get us out of here?_

Before her thoughts could become even more depressed, someone opened the door. Tonks looked up quickly and recognised the bartender who had served her when she had come here for the first time. Without saying anything, he handed her a plate with some food and turned around to leave.

"Wait!"

The man stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Please sir, I only want to know what's going to happen to me."

Of course, Tonks knew what the Vastatore's had planned to happen, but she had to find a way to get out of here, and if she couldn't do it on her own, she would have to try to find someone to help her.

The bartender still didn't turn around when he answered. "I don't know what's going to happen, miss, and you shouldn't ask questions, I'm not allowed to talk to you."

Tonks frowned. "Why aren't you allowed to talk to me?"

"Ordersfrom Michael Vastatore."

Anger was again welling up inside of her. _But better not show it, if I want to get him to help me. _"I don't understand, why would you listen to him?"

The man sighed and turned around finally. "You must understand, miss, this is a poor area, we never had much, barely enough to survive, and before the Vastatore family came here, most of what we had was taken from us by a werewolf-pack that was living nearby. Then one day, the Vastatore's arrived, they killed the werewolves, they saved our village, and they promised to give us money in exchange for our support whenever they asked something from us. We know they are scum, but they have done a lot for us."

A heavy silence fell into the room. Tonks didn't really know what to say to this, true they might have gone through a lot, but that didn't mean they had to support people who were obviously evil. At last she decided to ask the question that had been playing in her mind since she had been locked in here.

"Do you know where Remus is and what they are doing to him?"

The bartenders face, which had almost held a kind look earlier, now turned hard again. "I don't know, but if he's a werewolf, then he probably won't live very long."

Tonks jumped up. "No, you can't let them kill him."

The man looked at her challengingly, "Why not?" It was obvious now he deeply hated werewolves in general.

Tonks took a deep breath to steady herself and straighten out her thoughts, before answering. "Why not? Because he is a good man, because he deserves so much better than what he received in life, because he never chose to become a werewolf, but he was only a child and he didn't have a choice. Because despite all the prejudice and rejection he received in life, he still managed to keep fighting for everything that is good in the world. I know you and your people suffered a lot because of a pack of werewolves, but they aren't all like that, sir. Please believe me."

The bartender stared at Tonks for a long moment, then, without another word, he left the room. Tonks heard the lock closing behind him and sank back on the bed, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. _There goes my last hope of getting out of here._

000

The room was dark, it had been dark since they had shoved him into it. There was no lamp, no candle, not even a window or a chink under the door to allow some light in.

He had been sitting here in the dark, on the floor for hours, although there was no way of telling for how long. At first he had tried to explore the room a bit, to find out where he was, but soon he had realised there wasn't a lot to explore, the room was completely bare and very small, with a massive door which could only be opened from the outside. _Probably a basement._

He had soon given up and resigned himself to sitting against the wall and staring listlessly ahead of him in the dark. Of course now nothing could stop his mind from working in overdrive.

The first thing that had come to mind, was how ironic his situation was. The first time the Vastatore-gang had crossed his path, he had been on the run for the authorities in Britain, who had given orders to kill every single werewolf, but then he had escaped. Now, when politics had changed dramatically and he could safely return home, he had been captured by the same group of werewolf-hunters, and now there seemed to be no way out. _No matter what Tonks said, there is no way I can survive this._

Tonks. She was also on his mind all the time, but then again, she had been constantly in his thoughts a long time before they had been captured. The fact that she was here somewhere too made it even harder to bear, because there was no way they were going to let her go. In fact, he had a good idea of what Vastatore planned to do with her, and it would be his worst nightmare coming true.

_It's still three weeks until the full moon, who knows we may still find a way out of here in that time. _But more likely, it would be three weeks of torture, mentally, because he knew what would become of them and wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it, and physically, because he was sure the Vastatore's would want to have some fun in the meantime.

Tonks being captured with him made it even more ironical. Her safety had been one of the reasons why he had gone away and hadn't returned, and on top of it, they had been captured when she had been trying to keep him out of the hunters' hands.

It was obvious that at this point, fate was working very strongly against Remus Lupin.

Thinking of Tonks at this moment made Remus only feel worse, but as he tried to keep his mind of her, horrible scenes of mutilated bodies, victims of the Vastatore's appeared in his mind's eye, together with detailed descriptions of what they had gone through before their eventual deaths.

After long hours of sitting there, Remus' gloomy thoughts were interrupted when suddenly the door opened. Looking up, he recognised the Vastatore-brothers, together with three others, the other members of the group of hunters. _Probably eager to start their games._

Two of the unknown men positioned themselves in front of the door. _As if I have a chance of escaping, with six armed werewolf-hunters in the room. _The two youngest Vastatore-brothers came to stand on either side of Remus on a short distance. The leader of the group, together with another unknown man, stood still before Remus, sneering down at him. All of them were not only sporting their wands, but also visibly carrying swords in their belts. _Silver swords, with silver grips. They're obviously trying to intimidate me, but I won't give them that pleasure, or at least not outwardly show it._

Michael Vastatore started speaking. "It's been a while since we had a visitor here. It's a very isolated area, and it can get a little bit boring. I must say I'm really glad we found you, it's been a long time since we've been able to play our favourite games and I started to fear we would be getting out of practice. I'm sure you'll be happy to provide us with some fun."

Vastatore laughed, and his followers joined in. Despite his intentions, Remus already started to feel sick, but he managed to not give them any reaction.

"You know," Vastatore continued, "we should really thank miss Tonks for this, we would probably never have found you, if she hadn't provided us with some very useful information." He pulled a small, pink, book out of his coat. "I'm sure you're interested in some of the things she wrote about you." He opened the diary and started to read some quotes aloud.

"July 10, 1995. Dear Diary, Kinglsey Shacklebolt introduced me to the Order of the Phoenix today, I can't believe I'm allowed into a secret organisation fighting Voldemort, while the Ministry doesn't want to acknowledge he's back, stupid flobberworms. Anyway, I also found out the Order has some very interesting members, one of them is Sirius Black, he used to be my mother's favourite cousin you know, before he was convicted, but apparently he's innocent. Even more interesting is his friend, Remus Lupin, he's a werewolf, and extremely handsome.

"October 13, 1995. I've been spending a lot of time at Headquarters lately, although there's no real reason for me to, I just like spending time with Remus, that's all, but it doesn't mean anything.

"January 10, 1996. We received some bad news a few days ago, a group of werewolf-hunting Death Eaters, or death eating werewolf-hunters, whatever, seems to be after Remus, I'm very worried about him. And talking about Remus, I couldn't keep from staring at him for the last few weeks, I'm starting to think this is more than just a crush.

"April 16, 1996. Alright, fine. I'm going to admit it, but only to you. I'm in love with Remus Lupin.

"January 3, 1998. It's only been a few months since Remus has gone away, and I miss him so much. I probably won't ever see him again, I don't even know if he's still alive, and he never knew how much I love him. But I know I'll never stop…Alright, I'll stop writing now, this is getting too cheesy.

"May 22, 2000. We've been searching for Remus for two months now, and still no trace of him. Everyone is starting to give up ever finding him again, I think Harry and me are the only ones who refuse to give up. But I will never give up on Remus!

"June 28, 2002. I'm going to find Remus! Is it stupid and naïve of me to hope I can convince him to come back with me, marry me and live happily ever after together?"

Finally, Michael Vastatore stopped reading, and for a moment, silence reigned in the dark room. Remus was staring blankly in front of him, feeling dizzy, trying to comprehend what he had just heard, but before he had a chance to, Vastatore started speaking once again.

"What do you think, werewolf, it seems like the girl has fallen in love with you. It's kind of funny, don't you think, that something like that can happen. I mean, how could she ever expect to get human feelings back from a werewolf." The group of hunters laughed again. "Anyway," Vastatore continued, "since she wants to spend her live with you, I'm sure she'll be happy to join in our some of our games, mainly the ones under the next full moon."

It wasn't the first time he had used that threat, but Remus couldn't keep himself from reacting, he couldn't let that happen to Tonks. He stood up quickly. "Leave her alone."

That seemed to be the exact reaction the hunters wanted, because now they only laughed harder. Suddenly, Remus felt a burning pain against his bare back and he collapsed on the ground. They had taken away most of his clothes when they had dumped him into this cellar, he had assumed then it was meant to take away as much as possible of his human dignity, but now he knew better. One of the younger brothers had whipped the flat side of his sword against Remus' back, being almost naked made him vulnerable for this kind of attacks.

Still laughing, the werewolf-hunters left the small room again, leaving Remus lying in the dark again.

The place where the silver had touched his skin burned intensely, and he was sure the skin showed some severe blisters. Luckily the sword hadn't cut through his skin, but that hadn't been what the hunters wanted anyway, they wanted him to live as long as possible.

Remus thoughts drifted to what Vastatore had read out of Tonks' Diary. _She loves me. I can barely believe it. _But she wrote it in her diary, so there was no doubt it was true. _What if he was just making it up, what if it wasn't Tonks who wrote that? _But Vastatore had been all too happy to be able to read it to him, and Remus knew he wasn't making it up. _And apparently she's been searching for me for years, she really does love me._

All the implications that one little fact brought with it, hit Remus at once. How she had been wasting her time looking for him, when she should have been moving on with her live. How impossible it was for them to be together. _I'm a werewolf, I could never burden her with that, I'm too dangerous. _How the hunters were going to use it against them, _they are going to make me kill her._ The last realisation made his chest constrict painfully and his stomach churn. The next moment, he was throwing up on the ground next to him. He tried to move away, but the pain of the blisters on his back sprang up suddenly, due to his movements, and the next moment, the world went black.

000

Don't you love cliff-hangers...?

_Please review…_

Firewhiskey to calm the nerves for everyone who reviewed (but don't tell anyone where you got it wink).


	5. Against Prejudice

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling still owns everything worthwhile, but I do own Christopher (and some hunters, but I'm trying to forget about them…)

Hunted

**Chapter 5: Against prejudice**

Hours had passed since the bartender had brought Tonks the food that was still sitting on the plate, untouched. She had tried to eat a little, but had found the knot in her stomach, caused by her constant worrying for Remus, was preventing her from eating anything.

Worrying was all she had been doing since then, actually. Mostly about how Remus was doing, although she had also been trying to think of a way to escape, but nothing had come to mind, at least nothing that would work.

Tonks hadn't seen anyone since the bartender had left, not even one of the Vatatore-gang, and that surprised her, surely they would come gloating at some point. Thus, when the door suddenly opened, she wasn't surprised, even though it was the middle of the night. The person who entered the room, however, did surprise her, because instead of one of the hunters, a young man she vaguely recognised stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

As he turned towards her, she frowned in thought, trying to figure out where she had seen him before, and before she could stop herself, she had asked, "Who are you?"

Tonks didn't know what kind of reaction she expected, but it was definitely not the one she got, because the man smiled at her. "I'm Christopher, my father, the owner of this place, has told me what you told him when he brought you some food."

Suddenly, Tonks realised where she had seen him before. "You were the one who was trying to warn me away when I came here a few months ago."

"Yes, my father asked me to do that, I'd have let you stayed the night. I suppose you were looking for your werewolf friend back then."

Tonks nodded carefully, wondering where the man was going with this conversation.

"My father doesn't want to disobey Vastatore, he's afraid of them I think. They may have helped this village in the past, but I never trusted them and I never agreed with their methods. That's why I will help you get out of here. Follow me please."

He made to turn around, but Tonks stopped him. "Wait, will you get in trouble if you do this?"

"No, they won't know I helped you. Let's go now."

"What about Remus?"

The man seemed to hesitate.

"I'm not going anywhere without him."

Christopher sighed and nodded. "I thought you might say that. I don't know if I can help him, I believe there's a guard, but I'll try what I can, now come with me."

He opened the door and closed it behind them after they were out of the room. Quietly they walked through the darkened hallways of the inn, down two flights of stairs and into the basement floor. Tonks was very grateful she had managed to learn to control her clumsiness in precarious situations like this one.

The basement was even darker than the rest of the building, and when Christopher, who was walking in front of her, suddenly stopped, she didn't notice it in time and walked straight into him. Luckily he was more balanced than she was, and managed to hold the both of them upright.

The movements and noises they made, however, attracted the attention of the reason the man had stopped walking so suddenly. A light suddenly appeared out of the darkness, together with a face.

_Damn, there goes my luck. _Tonks immediately recognised the face as that of Ben Guylt, one of the werewolf-hunters.

For a moment, the three of them just stood there, staring at each other. Then Guylt whispered to them, "I assume you're here to free your friend, Miss Tonks."

Tonks lifted her chin defiantly. "You didn't think I'd just sit there and do nothing, did you?"

Guylt smiled slightly. "Of course not, and neither does Michael, that's why I'm supposed to stand guard."

Tonks stared at the man before her, totally bewildered. It was the first time one of the werewolf-hunters had really shown something that resembled kindness. _And what does he mean with '_supposed to _stand guard'._

"If you want to escape, we have to hurry. Jack will take over from me in an hour, and you don't want to have a run in with him. Follow me."

Tonks blinked, staring after Guylt for a moment in total confusion, before Christopher took her by the arm and pulled her with him, following after Guylt. They rounded a corner, walked through another hallway and stopped at the end, near a heavy looking door.

"Wait here, don't do anything, you won't be able to go in anyway, the door is warded." Ben Guylt whispered, and the next moment, he was gone.

Tonks blinked again, trying to comprehend what exactly was happening. She turned towards Christopher, "Any idea what's going on?"

"Well, he's obviously helping us," the man answered.

"But, he's one of them."

Christopher grimaced, "I'm also supposed to be 'one of them', Miss Tonks. You shouldn't judge people too quickly, I thought you would know that, seeing how much you care about a werewolf."

Tonks couldn't help blushing a bit, but luckily the other couldn't see that in the darkness of the hallway.

"Guylt is not like the rest of them, I've always had the impression there's more to him than we know."

Tonks nodded, suddenly remembering something. _When they captured me last summer and Grawp came to save me, it was also Ben Guylt who helped me, he even gave me my wand back. Why?_

They stood there in silence for a while, until footsteps neared them. A moment later, Guylt had appeared in front of them again. He pushed several things in Tonks' hands, to her joy, she recognised not only her own wand, but also Remus', together with the backpack they had with them.

Guylt was now casting some spells at the door and finally opened it. Then he turned back to Tonks, who had lit her wand by now. "They took his clothes, but you'll find them in the backpack. Christopher will show you the way out, hurry, I'll make sure no one will stop you, but be careful, no one can know how you got out. If someone else finds you, I won't be able to help you. Oh, And I think you might want this back."

He handed Tonks her diary back, then he turned around and walked back through the hallway.

"Wait, why are you helping us?" Tonks asked quickly, but Guylt ignored her question and disappeared around the corner.

Tonk sighed, turned and further opened the door which would lead her to Remus. She gasped.

Remus was lying on the floor, only clad in his boxers and Tonks had a feeling he wasn't just sleeping.

She quickly ran to his side and knelt down. Carefully stroking his hair out of his face, she tried to wake him, by softly calling his name. He shivered and moaned a bit, and Tonks started to worry even more now. _He seems to be in pain, what have they done to him._

A voice made her jump a little, before she realised it was Christopher, who had followed her into the room. He had walked around Remus and was now staring at the werewolf's back. "Miss Tonks, I think you should see this."

Tonks quickly walked around Remus and gasped again. A large part of his back was covered in very bad looking blisters.

"Can you do something?" Christopher asked quietly.

"I don't know, I'm not a healer but I do know some basic spells. I hope I'll do this right."

Tonks carefully traced her wand over the blisters, whispering a healing spell. She heaved a sigh of relief when the blisters slowly disappeared.

"Very useful. I wish I could do magic." Christopher whispered. Tonks looked up at him, startled, only now realising the man was a Muggle. "Don't worry about obliviating me or something, the whole town here knows about the magical world, thanks to the Vastatore's." Tonks kept staring at him. _This really doesn't make sense, a whole Muggle village has been told about our world, by Death Eaters none-the-less._

But she had no time to think more about this, because at this moment, Remus started to regain consciousness. He blinked a few times and turned to lie on his back, staring up at Tonks.

"Tonks…?"

"I'm here," she answered softly, stroking a few hairs out of his face, trying to reassure both him and herself that they were all right.

"What did they do to you?"

"They didn't do anything to me, I didn't even see any of them again since they split us up. What really worries me, is whatthey did to you."

He closed his eyes for a moment before answering. "They came in here, all of them, they were carrying massive silver swords. One of them struck me with it on the back." Tonks' eyes grew wide and she gasped. Remus frowned. "The pain's gone."

"I saw the blisters on your back, I didn't know what they were from, but I healed them. Are you all right?"

The intense worry in her voice made his head feel light and he smiled a bit. "I think so, it didn't cut through the skin, I think they didn't want to poison me…" He broke of, but both of them could hear the word he didn't spoke out loud clearly in their minds. _Yet. _

Remus looked around him and it seemed like only now his head cleared enough to entirely grasp the situation. Including the fact Tonks was bended over him and he was barely wearing any clothes.

Noticing the blush rising on his cheeks and the way he suddenly avoided her eyes, Tonks realised what must be embarrassing him so much, and she quickly grabbed the backpack and handed him his clothes. Remus muttered a quiet 'thanks' and pulled them on quickly. When he was fully dressed again, he turned back to her, looking confused.

"How did you get here anyway? What's going on?"

Tonks grinned broadly. "Isn't it obvious, we are escaping! I told you I would get us out of this."

He stared at her for a moment, and then pulled her into a hug, releasing her again a moment later, once more looking a bit embarrassed. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, we should thank Christopher and Ben Guylt."

"Who?"

She motioned to the doorway, where Christopher was standing now. "Long story, I'll tell you later, we have to hurry now." She handed him his wand and slung the backpack over her back, ignoring his protests when he wanted to carry it for her.

As they reached the doorway, Christopher retreated to the hallway, and he led them quietly through the building. The three of them managed to reach the front door without any incidents.

Christopher opened the door for them, but before he could close it again behind them, Tonks stopped him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in a way of thanks. The young man blushed and cast a wary glance at Remus, who had narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Thank you, Christopher, we won't forget this, and give Ben Guylt my thanks." Tonks said, smiling.

Remus extended his hand to the other man, although he didn't expect him to take it, he was surprised, however, when Christopher took the hand and shook it, smiling now.

"I want to thank you too, for letting me see past old prejudices."

Remus and Tonks both smiled at him. Then they turned and walked away from The Bleeding Calf, heading back in the direction of Grawp's cave, just when the sun started to peak over the trees of the woods in front of them.

They walked in silence for a long time, before Remus asked Tonks where they were going now.

"We are going back to Grawp's cave. I still don't know what they have done to him, and I have to make sure he's all right. I'll never forgive myself if something happened to him."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "You seem to be quite fond of him."

"I am, it may sound a bit odd, but we have become good friends over the last months."

Remus stopped suddenly. "Friends. You're friends with a giant? You know, that goes way beyond odd."

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?" Before he could formulate an answer, she already continued. "Because you are prejudiced."

Remus stared at her for a moment, blinking, before a slight blush crept along his cheeks and he mumbled something unintelligible.

"I didn't quite catch that."

He sighed. "I said, I suppose you're right."

Tonks grinned widely and joked, "I think I've found my mission in live, helping people see past their prejudices. I'm going to start a crusade against prejudice!"

Remus smiled at her, amused and deep inside very grateful. _If there is someone who will never judge me for what I am, it will be her, I wish I could tell her how much that means to me. _But he didn't dare to tell her how he felt, so hejust said, "I can only support you in that."

"I knew you would." She threw her arms around him in a hug.

Unprepared for the sudden surge of emotions that went through him, he stiffened and pulled away from her. Tonks looked at him in confusion and Remus quickly turned away, not wanting to see the flash of hurt that flickered in her eyes for a moment.

"Let's go find Grawp now and make sure we're as far away from here as possible when the hunters realise we're gone," he said evenly and started walking. Tonks could only follow him.

When they were once again walking in silence, Remus replayed what had just happened in his mind.

The momentTonks had flung her arms around him, he had wanted nothing more than hold her tight, but the problem was, he had wanted _more_ than just hold her. He had wanted to kiss her so badly, tell her exactly how he felt and hear her say the words she had written in her diary, that the intensity of his own feelings had shocked him. And, though he was ashamed to admit it, but he knew it was true, it had scared him, although he didn't understand why.

_I can't do this, not now. I need to keep her on a distance for now._

000

_Please review…_

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, as I've said on my profile, the new semester has started, and for the moment I don't have much time to write. But I promise I will try my best to update whenever I can.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

No more firewhiskey, but everyone who reviews gets a whole tablet of Honeydukes' best chocolate, since it has to last until I can update…


	6. An unusual fellowship

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to J. K. Rowling…(I'm still in denial about those hunters)

Hunted

**Chapter 6: An unusual fellowship**

A little more than an hour later, they reached Grawps' cave. But before they could enter, a voice stopped them.

"Who's goin' there? If yer here ter hurt me lil' brother again, yeh'll have ter get past me firs'!"

Remus and Tonks stopped abruptly and looked at each other, both looking quite surprised when they recognised the voice.

Tonks turned back to the entrance of the cave and called out, "Hagrid, it's us, Remus and Tonks."

The next moment, the half-giant came out of the cave, looking very relieved.

"Where d'yeh come from? I arrived 'ere an hour ago, and found Grawp unconscious and bound up. When he woke up, he told me somethin' about hunters bein' after yeh. Wha' happened?"

Hagrid beckoned them inside the cave, while Tonks was giving him a summarized version of what had happened to them. When she was done, Hagrid turned towards Remus. "'Tis good ter see yeh safe and sound, Remus."

"Thanks, Hagrid."

Meanwhile, Tonks had spotted Grawp, and was running towards him, suddenly the giant picked her up and deposited her on the palm of his hand at eye level.

"Tonk alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, Grawp, I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"Grawp alright," the giant answered, in what sounded like a reassuring voice. Then he brought Tonks close to his shoulder and they held each other in something that vaguely resembled a hug.

With a choked voice, Hagrid commented, "Thank yeh, Tonks, for bein' Grawp's friend, 't means a lot ter him."

Next to Hagrid, Remus was staring a bit bewildered at the scene before him.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat behind them, Remus jumped and turned towards the sound, noticing out of the corner of his eye that everyone else did the same. He was surprised to find Firenze standing there.

"I've come to let you all know that the stars have let me known that the time has come for me to continue my journey to Greece."

When Firenze had left Hogwarts five years ago, together with Hagrid and Grawp, he was originally planning to go to Greece, why he had stayed near Grawp's cave was a mystery to everyone, and of course, the centaur would never explain his reasons.

_But now it's pretty clear why he is suddenly leaving._ _And speaking about leaving…_A sudden idea came to Remus' mind.

"Do you want us accompany you, Firenze? I'm leaving too, I'm returning to Britain with Tonks, but we wouldn't mind to make a trip to Greece first, and if we're not going home right away, we might distract the hunters off our trail, if they're following us." _And I wouldn't have to face seeing everyone again just yet._

Tonks opened her mouth as if ready to protest, then seemed to think against it.

"Thank you, I wouldn't mind the company for this trip." Firenze answered sincerely, although Remus couldn't shake off the idea the centaur had another meaning hidden in his words, but then again, centaurs always seemed to have hidden meanings.

Now, Tonks did speak up. "I just thought about something, those bastards overpowered Grawp yesterday, which means they could do it again. We should help to find a new home for him and if I'm not mistaken, there is an area in Greece where there once were giants, I don't think it would be too difficult to find a suitable place for Grawp there."

"Tha's a great idea, Tonks, thanks, I'll go with yeh of course, ter help him settle."

"Good, then it is decided," Firenze spoke, "let us start on this journey as soon as we have all had something to eat."

Remus stared at his companions for a moment, taking a moment to grasp what had happened.

_Why did I have to suggest to go to Greece, now I'll have to put up with that giant for who knows how long. _He frowned at his own thoughts.

_I have nothing against giants, of course, I just don't like the idea of having to spend a considerate amount of time with Grawp. _Or maybe he didn't like the idea of having to observe Tonks spending a considerate amount of time with the giant, but Remus wasn't going to admit to _that_.

_Of course I'm _not_ jealous of a giant!_

000

In the Bleeding Calf, chaos was the all over the place. When the news reached the ears of Michael Vastatore that his prisoners had escaped, he was furious and he immediately ordered everyone to look everywhere and try to find them, explain him how they escaped and who helped them. Answers didn't come, and he realised one of his men must be covering up for the culprit.

However, it didn't take long for his good mood to return. A new plan was building in his mind, and it was an even better plan than before.

With the new plan, they would have more fun, and it would probably last longer, at least he hoped it would take longer than one full moon, this way. It was simple, but effective, they would just follow their prey wherever they went, without their knowledge, and strike the moment when it would be most beneficial.

After contemplating the new plan for some time, Vastatore called together his followers and gave them orders to pack all their stuff immediately.

Half an hour later, the werewolf-hunters left the Bleeding Calf, ready for the hunt.

000

A week had passed since they had left Grawp's cave.

In the course of this week, the five companions found a steady pace in which they travelled through the land. They made good progress, but they were still a long journey away from Greece. To not lose too much time, they only stopped once a day to eat something, because it was winter and the nights were long, they could have a good rest each night.

Most of them also didn't really need to rest a lot. Of course, Grawp with his long legs often had to wait for the others to keep up with him, Hagrid had long legs too, not quite as long as Grawp of course, but long enough to take big steps. Firenze with his four legs had no problem keeping up with Hagrid and Remus with his werewolf-strength managed to keep up with them most of the time.

Tonks was the only one who really encountered problems with the pace at which they travelled, even though, as an Auror, she probably was in a better physical condition than most people are. Whenever Tonks really couldn't keep up anymore, Grawp picked her up and placed her on his shoulder, from where she happily chatted with him.

This way, a pattern had developed itself and turned into a daily routine.

At dawn, Remus made a fire and prepared some breakfast together with Hagrid while Firenze, Grawp and Tonks went looking for some more food to take with them. At noon, they took a brief break, Hagrid and Grawp quickly assembled some wood to make a fire, so they could all warm themselves and they ate whatever they had with them.

An hour before dark, they stopped again and while Remus and Hagrid collected some wood, Firenze, Grawp and Tonks went to search for food. After dinner, they all curled up around the fire, Firenze lying a bit apart from the rest of them while Tonks always curled up closely to Grawp, to Remus' dismay.

Although he knew it was just for warmth, he couldn't silence the voice that told him she could just as easy curl up next to him, instead of Grawp, and how nice it would be if she would do so.

The close friendship between Tonks and Grawp really started bugging Remus, and after a week, he had to admit to himself that, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he _was_ jealous. Jealous of how close Tonks and Grawp had become and jealous of how Grawp seemed to absorb almost all of her attention. It seemed to Remus as if she barely noticed him anymore.

He realised however that it was partly his own fault, since the first three days, Tonks had tried to talk to him, but Remus had been acting all jumpy around her and tried to keep her on a distance. Remus realised all too well this must have been discouraging her, but he couldn't help it. He really wanted to let her in, but he couldn't open his heart to her just yet.

Remus was thinking over his feelings and reasons for the umpteenth time, trying to figure out what to do, while they were walking. Meanwhile he was staring at Tonks, sitting high on Grawp's shoulder, gazing around the landscape like a queen on her throne, her long green hair waving in the wind.

_She really looks like a nymph of the forest now. I hope she'll have the patience to wait for me just a bit longer. _

000

Tonks was having a great time, travelling most of the time on Grawp's shoulder. From there she had a great view (and could easily steal glances at Remus whenever she wanted), and the company was very nice too, she had actually a lot of fun talking with Grawp.

The only thing during this journey that bugged her, was Remus' attitude towards her. She had tried to talk to him a few times, but she barely got any response and it was obvious he was trying to create some space between them, so after a few days she had given up.

From then on, she had decided to leave him alone and wait until he would come to her, in the meanwhile she would have fun with Grawp or Hagrid, and occasionally even with Firenze. But this seemed only to make Remus more upset, and Tonks didn't know what she should do anymore or how to act towards him.

When he had accepted to go home with her, he had somehow given her new hope for some future relationship between them, and now it made her only feel worse, because he was again crushing all her hopes by the way he was acting.

Sitting on Grawp's shoulder, she once again glanced down at her beloved werewolf and wondered once again what could have had gone wrong between them this time. _Maybe I should give up on him. _Tonks sighed. _I can't do that, I love him too much. _She decided to go talk to him next time she had a chance, and this time she wouldn't let him get out of it before she knew why he was acting like this.

000

Evening was falling slowly, Remus and Hagrid had quickly gathered enough wood to make a fire that would last a few hours and to keep it going well into the night. A smaller pile of wood would be used to make a new fire in the morning.

When the fire was burning steadily, they relaxed and waited for the others to come back with food. _It's not easy to find food in the middle of winter and since our trip was a bit unexpected, none of us had a sufficient stock to take with them. Even Firenze hadn't foreseen it. _Remus thought wryly to himself.

Of course there were towns where they maybe could have bought food along the way, but they didn't have the money used in these towns and they didn't want to waste time by trying to find a place where they could exchange some. Another important reason to not go into the, mostly very Muggle, towns, was that there would definitely be major trouble if the Muggles happened to see Firenze and Grawp, so they stayed away from civilization as much as possible.

_If it would really be necessary_, Remus mused, _I suppose Tonks and I could have gone to one of those villages to buy some food, but then the others would have to wait for us at some point far enough from the Muggles, and that way we would have lost too much time._

Time was something they didn't have, since Greece wasn't exactly nearby and they only had two weeks and a half left, which was almost impossible to do, but Remus really didn't want to have to transform someplace he didn't know, where there wasn't much chance for him to find a safe place. He still hoped they could be home before the next full moon.

Another reason to move as quickly as possible, was a certain group of werewolf-hunters. No matter how often Tonks tried to reassure him, Remus was certain the Vastatore's wouldn't let him go just like that this time. He thought it was highly possible they were following them.

Suddenly, Remus' thoughts were interrupted when Hagrid spoke to him. "Wha're yeh thinkin' about?"

"Just thinking how we can make sure we aren't being followed."

"Don't yeh worry about tha', even if they'd find us, I'm sure we'd be able to defend usselves against 'em hunters."

Remus frowned. "I don't want to endanger you all like this."

"Nonsense, we can take 'em, Remus, Grawp can even take 'em all on his own, they only overpowered 'im last time because he was sleepin'."

Remus sighed, knowing Hagrid was right, but still a bit worried. _Of course, Grawp can take them all, he's a giant. Firenze has his crossbow with him, and even without it, he could take care of himself, and Tonks is…_

Suddenly, Remus stilled his thoughts, an odd realisation hitting him, and he had to laugh. Hagrid looked at him questioningly.

Remus shook his head, "I just thought about what an odd little group we are."

When Hagrid still held the same look Remus elaborated, "Here we are, a half-giant and a werewolf, waiting for a giant, a centaur and a metamorphmagus to bring back food. You have to admit we make quite an unusual fellowship, Hagrid, Umbridge would throw a fit if she would see us."

Now, Hagrid laughed too, "I s'pose yer right, Remus."

Only a bit later, the others had returned, and soon they were eating.

000

_Please review…_

A/N: I'm really very sorry for making you all wait so long, I just don't have much time to write this right now, because I have a lot of papers to write. I'm working on my stories and I promise to post as often as possible.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed…It's you who keep me going…

Since it's freezing here (outside, that is) as well as in this chapter, I'm giving every reviewer as many bottles of butterbeer they want…


	7. One step forward

Disclaimer: I wanted to say I own nothing, but my psychiatrist has told me it's not good to deny the fact I own some werewolf-hunters…

Hunted

**Chapter 7: One Step Forward…**

That evening, while they were eating dinner, Tonks kept shooting nervous glances towards Remus over the fire. She was determined to not let him get out of the talk she had planned to have with him, but she had no idea how he would react.

She put down her bowl, feeling her stomach turn with nervousness.

_Or that may be due to the fact that I don't really like soup made of freshly dug tree-roots and the bones and flesh of rabbit. _

The appetizing soup ingredients, along with some deer, of which large parts of flesh were now roasting above the fire, were all they had been able to gather. The deer alone would have satisfied a seasoned hunter, but then Grawp was eating with them and he ate like a…well, like a giant.

When they finished, Hagrid and Grawp immediately started to prepare for the night. They scooped some snow together off to one side of the fire, creating a small wall. Then they flattened the hard, frozen ground they had cleared and curled up, covered by an enlarged blanket that Remus had brought with him from his hut.

When it became apparent that Tonks, unlike other nights, wasn't joining them, Grawp turned to her.

"Tonk come?"

Tonks shook her head. "No, there's something I have to do first, Grawp."

Grawp seemed a bit disappointed, but didn't say anything more.

Tonks cast a glance in Remus' direction. He was still sitting in the same spot, staring into the fire and lost in thought, or so it seemed from Tonks' vantage point next to where Grawp and Hagrid had settled for the night. Looking around the campsite, she realized she had no idea where Firenze was. _Probably off on some secret centaur-business or something like that_. Tonks shrugged it off and turned her full attention on Remus.

_This is it, if I don't go talk to him now, I'll probably keep putting it off forever_, she thought, watching him. _He looks really cute, just the way he's sitting there._ She quickly shook her head. _Now's not the right time for those kinds of thoughts, Nymphadora Tonks… _

_But he _does _look cute. _

She inwardly rolled her eyes at herself and the two arguing voices in her head, which sounded remarkably like her mother and a teenage version of herself.

Gathering her courage, she straightened herself and approached Remus.

000

Remus had seen Tonks coming out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn't help jumping a little when she sat down next to him and called his name. Trying his best to ward of a blush and scolding himself for his reactions, he turned to her. "Hello, Tonks."

"We have to talk, Remus." She studied him intently. "I want to know what's going on."

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Oh, no," she interrupted him quickly. "You're not going to escape this conversation. Not this time. You've been avoiding me since we left Transylvania and I want to know why."

"I'm not avoiding you."

Tonks sat up straighter in indignation and shock. _What? _She gaped at him for a moment, until she had recovered enough to defend her statement.

"You're acting all nervous around me!" she exclaimed, stammering a little while still collecting her thoughts.

The accusatory tone of her voice didn't escape Remus and he winced.

"You always have some excuse or other to escape whenever I try to talk to you, Remus," she continued, her voice losing its previous sharpness.

She studied his face for a moment, but he carefully kept it neutral.

"Did I do something to upset you?"

"Nothing is wrong, Tonks."

"Don't lie to me!"

Remus looked up sharply and met Tonks' fixing glare. A few moments passed in which they tried to stare each other down. When it became apparent that Tonks wasn't going to let this go, Remus' jaw clenched and it a cloud passed over his eyes as they darkened from clear blue to stormy sky. The almost feral look betrayed his anger.

_How can she ask me why _I_'ve been avoiding _her_ while _she_'s the one who's been hanging out with that bloody giant! _

"I don't think you have much right to speak here, _Nymphadora_," he spat. "You've been hanging out with _dear_ _old Grawp_ so much you barely seem to notice I'm here!"

Tonks gasped and recoiled a bit, as if she had just received a slap in the face. She stared at him for a moment, anger and hurt written all over her face, before answering quietly.

"For your information, Remus, I've been trying to talk to you, but since you keep pushing me away, I decided it might be better to leave you alone. _Grawp_ happens to be my friend, and at least _he_ appreciates my attention."

Her voice shook a little and her breathing was jagged. Her face, which had been flushed a few moments earlier, had now paled considerably and she was quickly blinking her eyes against the angry tears that were welling up in them.

The obvious hurt made Remus' heart twist with guilt. He wished he could take back everything he'd said, but it was too late for that and it wasn't really his fault in the first place. _She_ had started this. S_he_ had trapped him and made him feel like a caged animal. He had only been defending himself, really. _What does she want from me anyway?_

He could hear her take a deep, shuddering breath before continuing.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't like being treated like I'm a dangerous creature? That maybe I'm hanging out with Grawp this much _because_ you're pushing me away?"

A heavy silence hang between them for a moment, while her words echoed in Remus' head. Suddenly all his anger left him and he only felt totally exhausted.

"I know," he finally answered quietly, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, Tonks. You're not the dangerous creature here. I am."

Tonks' previous anger immediately dissipated and her eyes widened as she realized what she'd just said. She swallowed and tried to put her hand on his arm in comfort, but he quickly pulled away from her. M_e and my big mouth, why do I always say the wrong things at the wrong time? Well done, Nymphadora Tonks, one step forward and two steps back._

"I'm sorry, Remus, I didn't mean it like that."

A heavy silence fell between them, in which Tonks tried to find something, anything, to say.

"You never really told me what happened while you were in that cell at the Bleeding Calf."

He didn't answer her. He simply returned to staring into the fire; every expression disappeared off his face and a blank look took over his eyes. Tonks could feel a sudden sense of foreboding settle inside of her.

"Please Remus, tell me what they did to you," she pleaded.

After another long silence, he finally answered, whispering and unable to look at her.

"When the hunters came to me, they had your diary with them. Michael Vastatore read parts out of it to me and then they laughed about it." Tonks' eyes widened, the sense of foreboding growing even stronger.

Remus continued. "He said you were in love with me, that you've been searching for me for years."

Remus turned his head to look at her again, the expression on his face somewhere between hopeful and desperate.

"Is that true?"

"It's true," Tonks whispered, her heart suddenly hammering like mad in her chest. "I love you."

Remus returned to staring in the fire, which was still happily burning in front of them. "They laughed. They said it was funny, because you can't expect a werewolf to have human feelings." His voice died away when he said the last words, but Tonks had still managed to catch them and gasped as everything started to make sense to her.

"Don't tell me you believe them, Remus. I'd think you know yourself well enough to know that isn't true."

He shrugged.

"Remus…"

"I know," he interrupted her, "I've felt enough 'human' feelings in my life." The cynical way in which he spoke the word 'human' didn't escape her, and she knew he was thinking about James and Lily and Sirius, and the pain that had come with losing them.

"It's just…" He sighed. _How can I tell her this, without breaking her heart? _"I can't be in a relationship with you right now."

Another silence, before Tonks quietly answered. "With everything that's happened and is still going on, I can understand if you're not ready."

He nodded. "I've been away from people for so long, I guess I'll have to get used to it again now. I'm sorry for hurting you, Tonks. I'll try my best to not push you away anymore."

She smiled at him. "Good, then I'll forgive you. Remember, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here."

She paused for a moment and covered his hand with hers, then continued softly. "And when you're ready, I'll be right here waiting for you."

He shifted uncomfortably, momentarily at a loss for words, he only knew he wanted to put an end to this conversation. Finally he settled on "Thanks, let's get some sleep now."

Tonks smiled and nodded, then conjured some blankets and curled up right next to Remus. The gesture left him torn between joy and discomfort, but he soon relented and decided just to be grateful for her presence at the moment.

Some time later, after everyone else had drifted off to sleep and the loud quiet of the deep woods surrounded them, Remus lay awake, unable to sleep, as guilt crept over him.

He hated lying, especially to someone he cared so much about, but Tonks had given him a way out and he had simply followed her lead. _And after all, it wasn't really a lie, more like only a little part of the truth. _He definitely wasn't ready for a relationship right now. But on the other hand, he was starting to think that he might never be ready. _And what's more important? I'm a werewolf, I attacked her once before. How can I ever subject her to that? I'm just too dangerous._

000

The next day dawned bright and early. Even though it was still winter, the sun was shining happily, and because they had already made a considerable progress south, it wasn't as cold as it had been.

The five friends had a quick breakfast, which consisted of the rest of yesterday's dinner, during which Remus and Firenze discussed how long it would take them to reach the Greek border.

Tonks and Grawp's impromtu game of 'I Spy' ended when Tonks tired of Grawp always spying things she couldn't possibly see. She turned her attention instead to Remus and Firenze.

Not long after that, the travellers gathered their things and resumed their journey to Greece.

Unlike most of the previous days, Tonks had declined Grawp's offer to ride on his shoulder. She could always get a lift later when she became tired. For now, she preferred walking next to Remus and, although they didn't talk much, he seemed to appreciate her company.

In fact, that morning, for the first time since they started on this journey, they had managed several full conversations without once bringing up painful subjects and without the usual awkward silences falling between them.

_Come to think of, it's actually the first time since we saw each other again that we've managed to just exchange some small talk and have a normal, friendly conversation._

Tonks was grateful they had cleared things out a bit between them. Now they finally had a real chance to get acquainted again.

_And who knows where we go from here. _

_I know where I want it to go, but by now I also know there's no use in trying to force things._

At least now, they could be something like friends again and for now, that was enough for Tonks.

_I guess I'll have to see what happens next. But I hope it's something good._

000

_Please review…_

A/N: I know, I know, it's been far too long since I updated this, but I hope this chapter can make up to that.

I have also some good news I want to share: I've finally found a beta. Her penname is lolamadrid and she's the one you all have to thank for making this chapter as good as it is now. Many thanks to lolamadrid!

I'll also do my best to update faster, you won't have to waittwo months to read the next chapter, I promise.


	8. Two steps back

Disclaimer: I fired my psychiatrist so I could say I own nothing, but that wouldn't be quite true, if only I could find a way to fire those werewolf-hunters too…

Hunted

**Chapter 8: Two Steps Back…**

Another week passed without incidents and the five companions made good progress, finally leaving Romania behind and crossing into Bulgaria. They were steadily approaching Greece, much to Remus' relief.

_If we can keep up this pace, we might still be home in time._

Remus' spirits had risen considerably over the last week. The tension with Tonks had greatly diminished since the _talk_. During the past week, they had talked a lot and were carefully working to rebuild their lost friendship.

Meanwhile, Tonks had begun filling him in on everything he had missed during his self-imposed exile: the last few years of the war and its aftermath.

Still, he was certain there were things she was keeping from him and it bothered him a bit, but he was certain he'd find out the truth one way or another. _She'll tell me eventually, and if she doesn't, I'm sure someone else will._

Now that Tonks was spending a larger amount of time with him, Remus also felt his earlier jealousy of Grawp diminish. Of course, Tonks didn't turn her back on the giant. She still went to look for food with him and he still carried her whenever she was tired, but Remus was a bit surprised and very relieved when he realized it didn't bother him much anymore.

_All in all, things are actually going very well, _Remus mused, watching Tonks sitting once again on Grawp's shoulder and looking over their surroundings.

He was pulled from his reverie by Tonks' sudden yell for them to halt. Now standing on Grawp's shoulder, she was looking intently at some point behind them, a hard look on her face.

"Wha's up?" Hagrid asked.

Tonks asked Grawp to put her down again and motioned the others to gather around her.

"We're being followed," she whispered. "I saw six figures and I'd bet my diary on it being the Vastatore-gang again."

A stunned silence fell between them, before Hagrid asked. "I dunna see how. 's not possible what with the way we're walkin'. "

"Magic." Tonks had a grim but determined look on her face. "Dark magic probably. We'll have to move faster, maybe even try some kind of diversion."

Without even realizing it, Remus stepped forward.

"No."

Everyone turned to look at him. _They've captured her twice before, I can't let this happen to her again._ The worried look in Tonks' eyes was too much, he knew what he had to do.

"I'll be your diversion. It's _me_ they're after. If I'll go to them willingly, I'm sure they'll let you all go."

For a moment a tense silence fell upon the group. They all stared at Remus.

Grawp and Hagrid sported the same bewildered looks and, for a moment, there could be no doubt they were brothers. Firenze looked calm as ever, but it was the look on Tonks' face that most shocked Remus. Horrified, terrified, enraged and vulnerable: she was the first to break the silence.

"Don't even think about it, Remus. I've put too much energy into keeping you safe from them. I'm not going to let all that be for nothing!"

Remus winced. "And _I_ want to keep _you_ safe from them. You know they won't give up and I'd rather not be responsible for all of your deaths if I can stop it!"

Tonks gasped and glared at him. "What are you talking about? They haven't even caught up to us yet! And if we hurry, we can still avoid any confrontation!"

Remus shook his head in answer. "Do you really believe that? What are we going to do when they catch up to us and capture all of us?"

"We fight! Do you really think I would let them get you just like that? Do you have that little faith in me!" Tonks was shouting by now, but her voice shook a little and in her eyes Remus saw no anger, but disappointment.

Firenze's calm voice interrupted the shouting match that was quickly growing in volume. "There is something I need you to know. I have been consulting the stars every night about what this journey has in store for us. Last night, Jupiter was very bright, as is Mars, while Venus is starting to fade. I do not believe it wise for you to hand yourself over to our enemies, Remus Lupin. For this journey, our fortune is high, but in the near future dark times await us again and the stars have made it clear that you are needed."

"I dunna understan' all tha' Firenze's sayin', but I agree with 'im and Tonks, Remus." Hagrid added, looking incredibly serious.

For a moment, Remus looked around him, trying to find a good reason to object. _If the Vastatore's catch us again…There's no way they'd let us escape a third time. I know what they'd do with us then and I can't let that happen to Tonks. It would be a little easier to bear it if I knew she was safe. I'm too dangerous for her to be around…_

_But she'll never buy this…_

So he just nodded and asked tiredly, "What's your plan then, Tonks?"

"I say we to change directions. Weave a bit, distract them. Besides that, we have to try to pick up our speed."

Remus stared at her incredulously. "Change directions? We're already running out of time! If we do that, it could take weeks longer to reach Greece!"

Tonks merely shrugged.

Remus shook his head in exasperation, his fear of the hunters and dread for the coming full moon fuelling his anger. "Don't you understand?" He hissed, piercing her with his eyes. "We have to be home before the full moon!"

Tonks sighed. "Hold your hippogriffs, Remus. We'll find you some safe place to transform. No need to worry."

Remus stared at her incredulously. _No need to worry, she says! What does she know! I've heard this enough times before from James and Sirius. But none of them ever had any idea!_

He wanted to retaliate, but at that moment, a booming voice silenced him. "Stop fighting! Remus no need being mad at Tonk!"

The werewolf actually jumped at hearing Grawp's loud, angry voice and gulped as he turned to look at the angry giant.

Next to Grawp, Hagrid had been watching the whole argument in growing bewilderment, but now he put in his own two knuts. "Grawp's right, yeh know. Wha's goin' on with yeh two? Yer fighting like an old-married couple."

Remus felt the blush creep up his cheeks and quickly looked at the ground, but not without seeing an equally red colour appear on Tonks' cheeks.

_Hagrid's right, what _is _going on with us? One moment it seems like we are managing to re-establish our friendship, the next moment we're fighting like mad. Maybe we've just grown apart. _Remus felt his heart lurch painfully at this thought.

_Or, _another voice appeared in his mind, _maybe it's just because we care so much about each other. _The thought didn't do much to make him feel better about the whole episode.

Luckily, he was pulled form his quickly darkening mood by Firenze's voice, stating they really should get moving. Now.

Within seconds, the five of them were hurrying forwards again, Tonks once again riding on Grawp's shoulder, giving Remus the opportunity to ponder what had just happened in the last fifteen minutes or so between him and Tonks.

000

A man came running trough the forest towards his companions, who were sitting and talking around a crackling fire. The man stopped near the fire and addressed his brother.

"Michael, they've discovered us. They're moving again, faster than before. They're definitely trying to shake us off."

A bulky man with a toadlike face stood up too. "Then we'd better get moving."

The leader of the group put up his hand. "Sit down, Jack. Thank you, David."

After Jack Didit and David Vastatore found their places around the fire, Michael Vastatore began to speak again.

"There's no need to rush. Even moving twice as fast, they cannot escape us. With the seven-league boots we're even faster than the fastest giant." His eyes gleamed in evil mirth.

"So, when are we going to attack them and capture the werewolf and his metamorphmagus?"

Michael laughed at the eager look on his brother's face.

"Not yet. I have a much better idea."

The five other members of the pack of six werewolf-hunters looked at him expectantly.

"We're going to let them run for another while. Make them believe we lost their track and attack when they let their guard down."

The others agreed readily with this.

"But attacking one from behind isn't really fair, don't you all agree?" he continued. Vastatore's followers looked at him questioningly, knowing their leader had once again had one of his brilliant and exciting plans.

Without waiting for an answer, Michael Vastatore continued. "We're going to split up in two groups, and once we've surrounded them, we'll attack, from all sides. Don't you think that's a bit fairer?"

The werewolf-hunters laughed loudly as Michael Vastatore shouted "Don't you just _love_ the thrill of the hunt!"

000

Evening was falling again and the five travellers had stopped for the night. It had been several days since the spotting of the Vastatore-gang, but they didn't dare let their guard down. For the last four days, they had taken turns standing guard while the others were sleeping. A good night sleep was something they all needed desperately, even Grawp was exhausted, but they didn't dare take longer rests or walk at a slower pace. There had been no trace of the werewolf-hunters for several days, but they knew all too well it didn't mean anything.

Remus knew better than anyone that the Vastore's didn't give up on their prey so soon.

It was his turn to take the first watch of the night, leaving him with plenty of time to think things through.

Again.

In fact, thinking was all he had been doing for the last couple of days and his thoughts always seemed to follow the same patterns, which had started to be quite annoying. Still, he couldn't stop them from running around in circles.

It had started with the argument he and Tonks had the day she spotted the hunters. They hadn't much talked to each other after that.

The first day, he had suspected Tonks was avoiding him. She had been talking and laughing with Grawp all day, which didn't do much to quell Remus' annoyance with her.

The next day, _she_ had tried to talk to _him_, but he had been too agitated at that point and had kept her at a distance. After that, she hadn't tried to approach him again.

Remus sighed, staring into the fire. _How can she take this so lightly? I thought she knew what the Vastatore's are able to do, but it's as if she isn't worried at all._

Over the last few days, Remus had caught himself going over everything that had brought him to this point in his life. His first childhood encounter with Fenrir Greyback… Unexpectedly being allowed to attend Hogwarts, where he met the best friends he ever had… _What would James and Sirius say if they knew I ran away and went into hiding._ Remus shook his head. He knew what they would say, and he didn't want to think about it.

Still, the memories assailed him: the first war, James and Lily's deaths and Harry's survival, his teaching year at Hogwarts, Sirius' innocence… The return of Voldemort and the reconvening of the Order of the Phoenix.

And meeting Nymphadora Tonks.

Remus' eyes automatically sought out the petite figure, sleeping curled up against Grawp's large arm. His heart ached at the knowledge she preferred the giant's company above his and he wanted nothing more than take her in his arms and never let her go.

_Stop it! _He chastised himself. _You know you can never have her. _He quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and fell back into his previous line of thinking.

Umbridge becoming Minister for Magic and establishing the laws that had forced him to leave. And then, five years later, Tonks appearing at his hut.

He couldn't believe it was only a few months ago that he had woken up to her taking care of his injuries. So many things had happened since then and so many things had changed. A year ago, he would never have believed he would ever be returning to Britain, but here he was, escorting Grawp and Firenze to Greece before returning home with Tonks and Hagrid.

_I'm still not sure if this is a good idea. I haven't been among people in five years, how will I ever adjust again?_

His falling out with Tonks had of course spurred on his doubts. _It's obvious I've lost what social skills I used to have, even Grawp is better at holding a conversation._

He looked up at the stars above and his eyes fell on the moon, which was now only a quarter, but he knew it was waxing quickly, he could feel it in every cell of his body.

He shivered and pulled his blanket closer to him.

_What was I thinking, letting her drag me along on this crazy journey? What am I supposed to do when I'm back in Britain?_

Yes, Remus knew things had changed now that Kingsley had become Minister, but he didn't quite believe the opinion of the crowd had changed just as easily. _Come to think of, I barely even know anything about what's been going on over there._

_I never should have come with her. It would have been better for both of us. _He momentarily ignored the fact that there had been some werewolf-hunters after him. _The only thing this can bring us is more heartbreak. _

His eyes drifted back to the dark outlines of Tonks' body. _I can never give her what she needs. I would endanger her career, what would people say if a respected Auror started dating a werewolf? What would her parents say? _

His eyes went up to the stars again. "What would Sirius say?"

A cool breeze picked up and carried his whispered words with it.

_What _would _Sirius have said about this _situation _between Tonks and me? He probably would have been upset with me, I know how protective he was over her. She is, after all, his little cousin. So I would be following his wishes if I left her alone._

But in his heart Remus knew he was lying to himself. In fact, he remembered something that happened back then, when Sirius had still been alive and they had all spent the Christmas holidays at Grimmauld Place together.

_It was the last day of Christmas holidays and Remus was sitting in the library, reading a book he had found about Inferi, thinking the extra knowledge might be of use in the coming war. Sirius had walked into the room and plopped moodily down into a chair. _

_The next day, Remus would, together with Tonks, escort Harry, Hermione and the four youngest Weasleys back to Hogwarts on the Knight Bus, and Sirius had been in a bad mood for a few days, with the prospect of Harry leaving again._

_When Remus looked up, however, Sirius' bad mood seemed to have vanished and a wicked grin shone on his face as he stared at his best friend._

_Remus wearily raised an eyebrow, knowing that look meant Sirius was up to something. "What?"_

"_So…," Sirius drawled, "you're going to escort Harry and the others to Hogwarts with Tonks, and then the both of you will have the whole ride back to be alone together, eh?" He winked suggestively._

_Remus rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you there is nothing going on between Tonks and me, Sirius?" _

_Sirius laughed. "Right. Are you trying to convince me, or yourself? I've seen the looks you send her, Moony. And I assure you she's quite taken with you too."_

_Remus shook his head and tried to return to his book, but Sirius wasn't about to give up._

"_Don't you remember how concerned she was for you when she heard about the Vastatore's? Did you know she came to ask me later on for more information about them? She really worries about you, you know."_

_Remus sighed. "Please drop it, Sirius. Nothing can come of it."_

_Sirius stood up. "You should really stop telling yourself that, mate, and lighten up a bit." He walked to the door, but turned back in the doorway. "I just want you to know that, if you ever decide to give it a chance, you have my blessing, as long as you don't hurt her, that is."_

_Remus looked up in shock, but Sirius had already left the library._

Remus shook his head. Sitting here in the cold night, in the middle of nowhere, he wasn't even sure anymore this really happened. It seemed like something out of another life, or a dream from long ago.

But it didn't really matter anyway. Sirius had said 'as long as you don't hurt her', and Remus knew he would never be able to live up to that. There were just too many dangers, too many risks and difficulties.

_It would have been better if I had never come back into her life, if she had never found me there._

He started pondering the possibility of sneaking away into the night. It would be so easy to run again and find a new place to live the rest of his life alone.

It wasn't the first time the thoughts had occurred to him. Just like every other time, they appeared under the dark mantle of night, when everyone was asleep and no one could watch him, where the light of the moon shone mercilessly down on him.

And just like every other night when it happened, the dark outlines of a centaur appeared before him and Firenze's soft voice addressed him. "I shall stand guard now, Remus. You should get some sleep."

The werewolf stood up and nodded, but before he could lie down, the same voice continued, "You shouldn't try to run from your destiny, Remus Lupin. All our futures are written out in the stars and there is a lot more in it then you would ever expect. Dark clouds are once again gathering over this world, and you will be very much needed in the hard times that are soon drawing near. Goodnight. "

It took some time for Remus to fall asleep that night, but, as he finally drifted off, he thought about how ironic it was that Firenze always appeared at the right time to make him stay and said the right things to make him go on.

_I will miss him when he leaves._

000

_Please review..._

A/N: I'm very sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I've been incredibly busy with papers I have to write for university. But that's not really an excuse now, since I've had this chapter finished for two weeks, I only had to make the final corrections. Hope you'll forgive me this...Butterbeer for everyone who is kind enough to forgive me and a bar of the best Honeydukes chocolate for everyone who reviews...  
And many thanks to my wonderful beta lolamadrid...


End file.
